Typical disposable personal care absorbent garments may include a liquid-permeable body-side liner, an absorbent core, and a liquid-impermeable garment-facing backing material. Surface properties and appearance of the components of the absorbent garments play an important role in having the components both function well and be aesthetically pleasing. Visual cues on the surface of absorbent products are known. For example, waist bands may be printed on a surface of an absorbent product to give the appearance that a waist band is present. However, visual cues can be missed if for some reason a user or caregiver is blocked from seeing a product well during the process of handling and donning the product. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the effectiveness of visual cues provided on the surfaces of absorbent personal care products.